Dance Master Qurupeco
Ice |move = All Together Now! |ailments = Fireblight Crystallized Sleep Confusion |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A very rare variant of Qurupeco that makes sure everyone knows when it has appeared. Always found in a pair, they wait until nightfall to put on their dazzling dance displays, which compel even other monsters to dance along. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} RENDER WANTED The Dance Master Qurupeco is a Named Variant of Qurupeco that appears in "MHD: Double Cross!" alongside other Named Variants. It is always found in pairs. Dance Master Qurupeco is notable for featuring a sparkly gold coloration, like a disco outfit, and also sports gold feathers around the edge of its tail and wings. English: Dance Master Qurupeco Japanese: ??? Latin: Alimimus ignisatus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A very rare variant of Qurupeco that makes sure everyone knows when it has appeared. Always found in a pair, they wait until nightfall to put on their dazzling dance displays, which compel even other monsters to dance along. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Ice Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Crystallized, Sleep, Confusion Habitats: Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Misty Peaks Behavior: *Same as regular Qurupeco *Can only be fought in Deserted Island Area 5, Sandy Plains Area 10, or Misty Peaks Area 4 *It only changes area when close to death or low on stamina, and once it has eaten or been woken up, it will go back to its starting area Physiology and Behavior The Dance Master Qurupeco is an incredibly strange Qurupeco that, as the name suggests, is the best at dancing among its species. They are always found in pairs, which work together in perfect sync to dance circles around their foes. While their golden plumage is incredibly dazzling and worth a lot of money, they are so dangerous that only certain hunters can go after them. Unlike normal Qurupeco, the Dance Master Qurupeco features large feathers growing from the edges of its wings and tail. They are also very large, easily 11 meters tall. When threatened, Dance Master Qurupeco will work together with its partner to drive away the threat by choreographing their attacks in unison. On the rare occasion that a Dance Master performs an attack alone, its partner will back it up by singing a song to boost its strength or health. When either Dance Master's partner has been slain, the remaining monster will enter a state of permanent rage. Items/Carves Dance Master Qurupeco can be carved four times, have its beak, both wings, and tail broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Dance Master Shard: A sparkly golden scale that clads a bird wyvern when it gets down on the dance floor. *'Dance Master Wing': Flaunted by a flaboyant bird wyvern when it and its partner get their groove on. *'Dance Master Bill': Used like a trumpet by the Dance Master, because every dance routine needs some music. *'Dance Master Screamer': A flexible organ that can be manipulated to make a variety of sounds at a variety of volumes. *'Dance Master Crystal': Solidified mucus from a strange Qurupeco variant. It dries quickly and sparkles like a star. *'Disco Pyrite': This dazzling gem has many gold flecks scattered about, making it glitter like a disco ball. A': *'Dance Master Splinter: The Dance Master Qurupeco requires only the finest in wyvern fashion when strutting its stuff! *'Dance Master Fullwing': When spread, this wing sparkles like gold, telling the world that the Dance Master is in da house! *'Dance Master Trumpet': The sounds played from this wondrous beak can't be described using words along. *'Dance Master Vocals': Thanks to the Dance Master's impressive voice, it can put on a song-and-dance routine unlike any other. *'Dance Master Crystal+': Like polished crystal, this chunk of solid mucus refracts light to create beautiful rainbows. *'Swing Pyrite': Said to be the power of jive in physical form, all who possess this jewel become the life of any party! Attacks Unlike most Named Variants, Dance Master Qurupeco possesses a moveset almost completely different from the ordinary Qurupeco. With Partner Disco Mucus: When the battle starts, both Dance Masters will face each other and rear their heads up, then spit a ball of shiny white mucus. The blobs will collide in midair and create a large disco ball that permanently hangs there for the rest of the fight. Synced Seed-Pecker: Both Dance Masters walk forward while pecking the ground four times. Synced Crystal Mucus: Both Dance Masters will moonwalk back and forth in opposite directions, then stop when they get to their original positions. They will then tilt their heads up and spit ten globs of white mucus (five each) that splatter around them. (Crystalline) Synced Crazy Dance: Both Dance Masters will puff up their throat sacs and go into a dance routine, buffing each others' attack, defense, or health. If one is interrupted, it will run away while its partner viciously attacks. Qurupeco Two-Step!: Similarly to Farunokku, the Dance Masters will spread their wings and perform several hops left and right. Swing Baby!: The Dance Masters will strut up to one another, then "hold flints" and start jumping back and forth to the music. One of the Dance Masters will bring its partner close before whipping its wing out, taking its partner with it, then fold its wing and bring its partner close again. They finish by separating and tapping their feet to the beat of the music while turning in a circle, and clap their flints to create an explosion for a finale. (Fireblight) Play Along!: One Dance Master will dip its head down and bring its rear end up, then start using its beak like a trumpet. Together with the other Dance Master, which pounds the ground with its feet to sound like drums, they play along to the music. The "percussionist" causes quakes, while the "trumpet player" emits damaging sound waves. Clap Your Flints!: The Dance Masters will clap their wings together in a rhythm for several seconds. They then break into a dance that involves them tap-dancing to the beat of the music, while cawing loudly and clapping their flints. They finally stop with an enormous clap that creates an explosion around each of them. (Fireblight) Get Your Groove On!: Both Dance Masters will do 360-degree spins, then spread their wings and wave their tails to the beat of the music, while also moving their heads back and forth. Explosive Beat! While one Dance Master flies into the air and waves its head back and forth, the other Dance Master will inflate its throat sac and hold its breath, before unleashing a massive sound wave from its trumpet. (Sleep) Dance Master Out! When the Dance Masters are low on stamina or close to death, and want to leave the area, they will moonwalk in sync to the center of the area and take off. All Together Now!: Both Dance Masters will suddenly puff up their throat sacs and call for a boss monster. When they finish the summon, they will stand there and swing their heads back and forth to the music while they wait. When the other boss monster shows up, both Dance Masters AND the other boss will break into an energetic dance routine that ends with an over-the-top disco pose, as well as explosions all over the area from the sparks the Dance Masters had created from clapping their flints. The summoning roar requires High-Grade Earplugs to block. (Fireblight) If the boss sticks around, it will attack regularly while bobbing its head to the beat. The Dance Masters can call ordinary Qurupeco, Rathian, Diablos, Brachydios, or Deviljho. Tap-Dancing Knockdown!: One Dance Master will spontaneously charge forward at its target, exactly like the ordinary Qurupeco. It will then Pin the hunter and perform an energetic tap-dancing routine on top of the hunter. Meanwhile, the other Dance Master will play a song that either heals its partner or boosts its strength. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. Roar: The Dance Masters will simultaneously puff up their throat sacs and belt out a synchronized squawk that ends with a short tap-dance. Can only be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. After Partner has Died When its partner is killed, the remaining Dance Master Qurupeco will become permanently enraged and get a large boost in strength. It gains several new attacks, and can also inflict Confusion with its sound-based moves. Seed-Pecker: See above. Crazy Dance: See above. Crystal Mucus: See above. (Crystallized) Clap Your Flints!: See above. (Fireblight) Get Your Groove On!: See above. Summoning Call: The Dance Master will now summon either minion monsters or a boss monster as normal. It can call Jaggi, Melynx, Rhenoplos, Ludroth, ordinary Qurupeco, Rathian, Diablos, Brachydios, or Deviljho. Play Along!: See above. The remaining Dance Master will now play the part of its defeated partner, simultaneously stomping its feet while "playing" its beak. (Confusion) Taunt 'Em!: Runs up to the hunters with its wings spread, then suddenly turns around and starts waving its tail back and forth. Temper Tantrum!: Continuously stomps its feet on the ground while turning in a circle and squawking furiously, causing dust and pebbles to cover the ground around it. Anything in the midst of the "quake" will be heavily damaged. Blow Your Horn!: Jumps up and down three times, causing quakes with each jump. On the third jump, the Dance Master will duck its head, then puff up its throat sac while throwing its head back and unleash an explosion of sound around it. (Confusion) Crystal Waltz!: Rears its head back and spits three globs of mucus that land in a generally straight line in front of it. The Dance Master will then jump on top of each crystal and perform a Temper Tantrum, causing crystal shards to fly everywhere. (Crystallized) Tap-Dancing Knockdown!: See above. Instead of having a partner to buff it, it will boost its own stats while executing the attack. Roar: See above. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water (0) *Thunder -10 *Ice -20 *Earth (0) *Sky +10 *Dragon -5 Skills: Evasion +2, Negate Crystal, Fire Aura, Swing Master, Attack Down (M) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water +10 *Thunder (0) *Ice -10 *Earth +10 *Sky +20 *Dragon +5 Skills: Evasion +3, Negate Crystal, Swing Master, Fire Aura, Attack Down (S) Weapons coming soon Notes *Dance Master Qurupeco shares the same Latin name as Qurupeco - Alimimus ignisatus, meaning "fire-starting strange mimic". *Unlike the other Named Variants, Dance Master Qurupeco has its own music theme, the fast-paced beat of which it performs its attacks to. *Unlike the ordinary Qurupeco, breaking its beak doesn't hinder its ability to summon "backup dancers" or to boost the stats of its partner. However, it does take away the stunning effect of its roar. *Its armor set introduces a new skill called "Swing Master", which provides a temporary boost in attack and defense when the hunter performs the "Dance" or "Prance" gestures. **The "Negate Crystal" skill also prevents the Crystallized status. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255